A mailbox is an important storage tool for mail delivery and it is widely used in real life. During manufacturing process of the mailbox, mailbox plates are needed to be punched to facilitate the quick assembly between the various parts of mailbox plates. In the traditional case, the mailbox punching device only has a simple drilling function, and the adjustment and control towards hole distance relies on excessive manpower, which greatly reduces work efficiency and the quality of punching.